


Potential Disaster Averted

by Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Bruce wakes up and discovers he's not alone. But it's who is in his bed that has him wondering what happened.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 198





	Potential Disaster Averted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yessica400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica400/gifts).



It had been awhile since Bruce had felt as rested as he did as he did that morning.

His brows furrowed as he felt something warm and solid underneath his arm. When he shifted his head, he felt the tickle of hair.

It was a rare case that he’d actually take anyone to his bed. Less so any strangers he did not already have some connection with.

Blinking his eyes open he stared at the short dark hair. His eyes rounded when he realized that laying naked underneath the covers was not a woman. But a man.

Sure he’d looked at men before. Had contemplated doing more than flirt with them. It just had never panned out that way and while he knew he was bisexual his preferences did lean more toward women. Few men had garnered his attention and fewer still had kept his interest. Not that he’d done more than flirt with them, if even that.

There was  _ one male _ who’d held his attention from near the beginning.  _ After _ they’d had their arguments about their differing ways dealing with the criminal element. In the end it had led to mutual respect.

Alas, if only  _ he _ wasn’t an alien who while he looked like a human male, couldn’t possibly be compatible with humans.

The man in bed with him had dark hair. It seemed as if it had been slicked back at one point, but the hair was beginning to come undone. No product could last forever after all.

Gazing over him he took note of his sun kissed skin and could not find a single flaw on his muscular side. He didn’t seem to have any. Not anywhere Bruce could  _ see. _

When those long dark lashes fluttered open. He watched them widen and the man slowly sat up as if he were a doe caught in the headlights.

“Uh,” the unblemished man’s face turned a deep rosy hue. It was sort of cute.

He knew who this was. A reporter for the Daily Planet. Clark Kent. Better to act like he didn’t know. Not when his persona was under threat.

Before either of them could speak, someone knocked on the door.

“Mr. and Mr. Wayne, are you in?”

Both mens brows furrowed.

Bruce called out. “Yes?”

“Were you having breakfast in your room or in the lobby restaurant?”

“In here,” Bruce grumbled. He didn’t want anyone to see him when he was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Very well, sir, we’ll bring up the complimentary breakfast for newlyweds.”

Next to him, Kent stiffened.

They turned their gazes to each other. Bruce scowling. Kent wide eyed and his lips parting and then closing again and again.

“We’re married,” Bruce surmised.

Kent nodded. His face was once again a rosy hue.

“It’s easy to get an annulment these days.” Bruce said, wanting to reassure him. He barely knew the man, so being wed to him was not ideal. He had more than just his own identity to protect.

He watched Kent’s Adam’s apple bob. There wasn’t a single mark on him. Nothing to indicate they’d had sex. Maybe they’d given each other a hand job.  _ Something. _ Because he felt satiated in that area, more so than he had in several months. Curse those dry spells, but he’d been too busy with his mission, with his newly adopted son. And, well, his eyes had been staring at an entirely  _ different _ ass to the point it had been the only one he could think about. No woman had interested him and no other man had even gotten an interested twitch from his cock.

So,  _ how  _ had he been enticed by this intrepid reporter?

“I… n-need a sh-shower,” Kent remarked, not looking him in the eye.

“Okay.”

He watched him turn over underneath the sheets. Watched the sheet fall from his waist to reveal his ass. An ass caked in fluids.  _ Bruce’s _ fluids that were leaking down his legs.

Bruce gulped as he saw the man turn red.  _ Everywhere. _

Kent hurried to the room with the showers.

Bruce bit his lower lip and thought,  _ “Fuck.” _ The situation was far more serious than he’d thought.

He went back over the events of last night. Everything had been fine until there was a fog of some kind. It had filled the closed room with its cloying scent. The latest modification of one of Poison Ivy’s perfumes. He’d have to deal with her and find a new antidote too.

There had been something else in the concoction. He was certain of it.

His brows furrowed as he recalled Kent looking a little  _ green. _ Greener than anyone  _ should _ look. But he’d found him a cloak. Whomever it belonged to, he’d make sure it was returned to them and maybe with a new one too.

Then, somehow, they’d wound up wherever it was that had them both wed despite neither being  _ sober. _ That should have made it all null and void, but there were unscrupulous people even when it came to that area of social norms.

The green part however returned to him. Having seen the reporter without a stitch on, he had the height and shoulder width. Dark hair. Those eyes. He hadn’t had glasses on. The only things missing were the suit and the s-curl.

Getting up from the bed he hurried to the shower. Pushed open the door. Kent hadn’t bothered to lock it, not that it would have kept  _ him _ out.

_ “Kal,” _ he growled underneath his breath. Kent shouldn’t be able to hear him, not with how low it was at the door, not with the water going as it was.

He watched as the man turned, mouth agape, eyes wide.  _ “B!?” _

With a smirk, Bruce shut the door and moved the plexiglass door open. He stepped into the shower with him.

“It seems this situation is not as precarious as I first assumed.”

“B… you’re…”

He quirked a brow.

“Bruce Wayne.”

“You can call me Bruce, out of suit.  _ Clark.” _

Clark shuddered when Bruce said his name.

“What… what do you mean?”

“We don’t  _ have _ to get an annulment.”

“Oh,” he blinked.

Bruce moved his hands into damp dark hair and tugged him closer to press his mouth against his. He snuck his tongue inside his mouth to lick, flick, and tease.

Clark groaned and seemed to melt.

Yes. _ This _ was the best possible outcome.

Breaking the kiss he grumbled, “We need to find Poison Ivy and get an antidote ready.”

Clark nodded. “Ye-yeah.” He grinned. A shining beacon of hope.

Somehow, Bruce would keep him shining, as he was always meant to.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> I hope you're all keeping safe and healthy!


End file.
